1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to combined bobbers and hook-setters and more particularly pertains to a new combined bobber and hook-setting assembly for automatically setting a baited hook into a mouth of a fish upon the fishing striking the baited hook.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of combined bobbers and hook-setters is known in the prior art. More specifically, combined bobbers and hook-setters heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,109,404; 3,672,087; 3,766,680; 5,068,995; 6,173,524, and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 396,521.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new combined bobber and hook-setting assembly. The prior art includes bobbers having hook setting mechanisms.